The present invention relates generally to the field of seat belt latch plates. More specifically, the present invention relates to cinching of latch plates.
Seat belts generally include a tongue that is releasable locked in a buckle and a latch mechanism. Conventional latch mechanisms allow seat belt webbing to pass through in both directions under all loading conditions. Other conventional latch mechanisms cinch a lap belt portion of the seat belt webbing and prevent movement of the lap belt portion of the webbing towards a shoulder portion of the seat belt webbing during low load conditions. This can create uncomfortable belt forces on the pelvic area of the occupant during some driving conditions, such as on rough roads.